


In the heat of the battle.

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of non-con, Heats, M/M, Not that bad really, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, alpha shiro, oh well, this is just really different from i had planned, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Lance goes into heat inside of a Galra ship.Fantastic.





	In the heat of the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: "for ur vld omegaverse: LANCE'S FIRST HEAT (in space)"

It was only a matter of time before his first heat arrived. Of course it had to happen while he was alone, in the middle of a mision, inside a Galra ship. 

_Oh, fuck!_

The pain was much more worse than Lance remembered. He let his bayard fall into the ground and put both hands on the wall, trying to keep himself from falling as well. His body was growing hot really fast and he could the slick starting to wet his uniform. 

“Guys…” Lance whispered, afraid of being found by the Galra soldiers in that state. “I think… i need a little help.”

 _“Lance? What's wrong buddy?”_ Shiro asked with corcern. 

 _“Are you ok?”_ Said Pidge this time.  

He let out a moan, pleased to hear two of his alphas over the comms. 

_“… Lance?”_ Asked Keith a little hesitant.  

_“Oh my God, are you hurt? Were you attacked?”_

“ _No, the alarms would have been activated.”_

He moaned again. All his alphas were there.

_“Guys, calm down. Lance, buddy, please talk to us. What’s wrong?”_

“… I’m… I’m going into heat… “

There was a pause for a moment. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, then he heard deep growl. 

_“Pidge.”  
_

_“Already searching his location.”  
_

_“Hunk, Keith. Finish the mision. I’ll go get Lance.”  
_

_“But Shiro!”_

_“I said finish. the. mision! It's an order!”_ At the sound of Shiro’s alpha voice Lance trembled.  _“Understood?”_

_“… Yes, alpha.” Murmured Keith and Hunk.  
_

_“Good, we have no time to lose. Pidge, the location.”_

_“I already sent it to you.”_  

_“Ok. Lance, don’t worry i’m going to get you.”_

Lance couldn’t say anything, he only nodded feeling excited at the prospect of seeing his alpha. He leaned his back against the wall and let himself slide to the floor with a exhale. 

The armor was suddenly too heavy for him to wear, and the cloth underneath to tight. If Lance weren’t losing his mind to the heat, he would have been able to hear the Galra general walking through the hallways. 

* * *

Shiro was running as fast as he could. Something was wrong, really wrong. Lance wasn’t aswering, no matter how many times Shiro called him over the comms. Pidge asked him to calm down, but he couldn’t. 

 _His_ omega was _alone_ , in _heat_ , inside a _fucking galra ship_. 

Ok, Pidge only said it because right know Shiro needs to be in control of himself to keep Lance safe. But they were in enemy territory. How on Earth was he going to calm down?

He look down at the map Pidge sent him. Ok, only a few more halls. He sighed in relief. 

_Just take Lance, carry him to the nearest exit, and leave the ship. Easy._

But they were paladins of Voltron. Nothing was ever easy. 

There was a high shrieking scream that freezed Shiro in place. But it was not just any scream. 

It belonged to an omega in distress.

“Lance!”  

* * *

When the Galra found him, everything went downhill for Lance. He thought the Galra was going to active the alarm, but the moment he took a sniff of his smell, well, things got complicated. Lance was to tired to react, and didn’t put on a fight when the alpha took off his helmet and throw it away. 

“Didn’t know they had a little omega whore as a paladin of Voltron.”

Lance frowned and tried to say something in return, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was pitiful sound. The heat was growing stronger, and the smell of the alpha in front of him was bothering him.

“You needy little thing, you surely want a good alpha cock, don’t you?”

Not trusting his voice anymore, he just shook his head.  

“Don’t worry, i’ll take good care of you before delivering you to Zarkon.”

In a quick movement, the Galra was already on top of him touching his body and trying to take Lance’s armor off.  The omega felt the panic rising and tried his best to break free and run away. But it didn’t matter how much he fight, he was too weak thanks to the heat and the Galra was too strong for him.

“No, no, please stop!” He begged but he pleas were ignored.

Lance felt horrofied when he the hands of his attacker started strocking his crotch. This wasn’t his alpha, he had no right to touch him like that.

He let out an awful scream, trying so hard to call any of his alphas.

“Shut up!” The Galra growled as he raised his fist and hit Lance with it. 

Lance spit some blood, and watched him with fear and rage.

He couldn’t run, he was alone. 

He was alone and this Galra was going to claim him.

“Lance!”

 _Shiro._

His alpha was there. His alpha wss going to save him.

* * *

Shiro was _furious_. The Galra had not only dared to touch  _his_ omega! But he had hurt him too.

“I’m going to kill you!” He growled, baring his teeth. “I’m going to kill you!”

He didn’t give the Galra any time to react. He yanked him away from Lance, and without mercy, he lashed out against him.

* * *

“Where are they?” Asked Hunk. 

“I don’t know... They should be here already.” Pidge was looking at the screen with a frown.

“... I’ll go for them.”

“Keith, no--”

“They may be in trouble!”

“Keith, buddy, i know you are worried. But if we go we may do more harm than good.” Said Hunk, trying to reason with the red paladin.

“Yeah, Keith-- Oh my God, there they are!” Screamed Pidge suddenly, pointing at their direction. 

The three paladins stared at their friends in shock. Shiro approached them with Lance in his arms. The omega had his legs and arms wrapped around the black paladin, trembling afraid of letting him go. But that wasn’t what surprised them. Shiro arms and face were covered in blood, and for a moment, they feared it belong to Lance or him. 

“Shiro, are you guys ok?” No response. Hunk tried again but Shiro had a weird look on his face and only kept walking to the only lion the bring for the mision. 

“What’s the deal with you?! We’ve been worried sick you can’t ignore us like this!”

“Keith, no! Stay away from him!” Pidge tried to say, but it was too late. Shiro had his hand on Keith’s neck with a tight grip, making it difficult for the other alpha to breath. 

Shiro growled, and Keith shiver. 

“He’s in feral state.”

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. They wanted to help Keith, but... a feral Alpha trying to protect his omega was one of the scariest things in the world. Even Hunk knew that it was battle he couldn’t win. 

“Shiro... “It was a soft whispered. The alpha eyes soften in the instant he heard Lance’s voice. “Let him go... Please.” Shiro hesitated, but did as he was told. After freeing Keith from his grip, he kept walking towards Pidge’s lion without looking back. 

Keith fell to his knees and Hunk hurried to catch him. 

“Are you ok, dude?” 

“I... i think...” Keith answered in a raspy voice. “He’s feral...”

“Yeah...”

“And that wasn’t his blood. That was galra blood.” Both Hunk and Pidge shared a look.

“We can talk about what happened later... Right now we need to get into the lion and leave this place.” Keith's doubtful look didn't go overlook by his friends.  

“Don’t worry, buddy. As long as we give them space everything will be alright. Come on.”

* * *

When they arrived to the castle, nobody got in the way of his leader and their omega. They knew, whatever happened in the galra ship, this was something they both need it. 

Shiro kissed his lips with passion and looked at Lance with adoration. “Mine...” He said again, still feeling possessive and protective over the omega.

Lance purred happily “Yours.” he replied, finally feeling safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, english is not my first language. So if i have any mistakes, please tell me! 
> 
> Also, i hope you like this. I may or not add the nsfw part, who knows! 
> 
> If you are interested of the omega au i have, visit my blog! patt-barton.tumblr.com i have everything under the omegaverse au tag :D
> 
> Please if you like leave me comment! ♥


End file.
